


A Day in the Life~ August

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Follow Steve and Danny through daily text message exchanges. Follow their journey, their struggles as a new couple and bringing a family together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to August!! I was starting to wonder if we would ever see the end of July. Soon you will all get the treat of seeing the other side of the text messages from Steve's phone for a while and get to See Steve's choice of backdrops for Danny's profile picture and wallpaper. Without further adue... the story continues on. WE are still enjoying this so much and hope that all of you are as well. We love the feedback and the kudos and thank you all so much for the awesome following we have received!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Danno finally getting the clearance to return to work? Farewell party for Kono and lots of flirting...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love these two share is relentless...

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the museum with a 4, 5 and 6 year old... what could possibly go wrong?

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex (Austin) is one step closer to making it as a team member and confessions are good for the soul, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a day starts as rough as it ends and the bumps in the middle are no fun either...

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conference calls are never ending...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conference calls, a sick kid and grilled cheese at the end of the day...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor visits, family time and Chin has a surprise for Steve...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This family eats a lot of pancakes, Grace is sneaky, Mary and Steve are a mess and Danny knows what to say to make it all better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! WE finally got to the chapters from Steve's cell phone so now you all get to see screen shots with Danny as the wallpaper and profile picture. So, Now Danny's part of the conversation is on the left with his profile picture and Steve's part is now on the right. As always enjoy, we love your Kudos and feedback!

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's school registration day for all 3 kids, three different schools and then off to buy school supplies... what could possibly go wrong?

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school and conference calls... do they ever end?

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has pulled a Steve and gets called out on his actions and then he has a surprise...

Sorry about the flub folks!!! I discovered a missing screen shot when I was posting. (Danny on the right side for this one, Steve on the left)

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace isn't happy and we have our first group text, followed by a team ohana dinner...

 

Ok Folks, follow the conversation starting at 12:47 pm and again, sorry about the text from Danny's phone. This has gotten complicated.

Ok follow the time stamps! We have a group text after the line from Danny that Says "My office" jump the the group text and then back to the line from steve that says "I love that kid"

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes apologizing is just... difficult and a little complicated.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always an issue somewhere that needs to be dealt with...

 

 

Okay here comes a group text!!! Follow the time stamps :)

Follow the time stamps!!!

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes around, comes around... and so do cars that run lights...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny rants are the best...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny reveals something that's been keeping him awake and finally admits he needs more help than he's getting...

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a day to endure with no caffeine...

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You say tomatoe, I say tomato... Danny and Steve have a major misunderstanding and then the day snowballs.

 

Message from Nahele coming up, follow the time stamps.

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is another chapter to tide you over for a few days. I am going to be out of commission do to some medical stuff so it may be a week before I can post another chapter. Hope you all are still enjoying the series and the daily text exchanges. We are still enjoying the process of these two forming a family and finding their groove.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm not up to par yet, but I am slowly getting my bearings again. I'm going stir crazy and thought posting a chapter would help.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve still has a couple surprises up his sleeve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me during my recovery. Last couple days have been rough. I will try to keep the updates coming. If anything it distracts me.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets a mystery package, Danny is insecure and then there's Eric...

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is sick and Steve stays home while Danny heads to the office...


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk texting at its finest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that the start of this was probably the funniest thing we have done to date...

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to San Francisco for Chin and Abby's wedding... five hours in the air equals a tired and somewhat cranky Danno. Ask Steve... he always has a tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We about flipped our lids this past Friday when Kamekona pulled out that shirt with McDanno written on it!! Seems we aren't the only ones that had that idea for the name of their restaurant.


End file.
